


Yellow tulips

by Cirkne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18 ish, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Tsukiyama - Freeform, i think they're a bit older here, idk something like that, is that like a thing do people tag it with those, isn't tsukiyama the guy from that ghoul anime, like 17 ish, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year of friends with benefits</p><p>Or the one with four drabbles each focusing on a different time of year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow tulips

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a really short drabble to make myself feel better and then [my friend Madi](http://arminarselert.tumblr.com/) told me to write about all four seasons so here you go
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://tadaffodil.tumblr.com/post/94060104307/yellow-tulips)
> 
>  
> 
> Summer song: Stay by Suzie McNeil
> 
> Autumn song: Better than I know myself by Adam Lambert
> 
> Winter song: Iris by Sleeping with Sirens
> 
> Spring song: You are my sunshine 
> 
> Yellow tulips mean 'hopeless love' and 'there's sunshine in your smile'

**Summer**

_I just push you so hard, you wanna pull away  
Hold you so tight, I'll make your body ache_

Tsukishima is happy that no one gets to see Yamaguchi like this. Shirtless, spread on Tsukishima's bed. Breathing hot, heavy and loud. With his eyes closed and his arms above his head. Yamaguchi doesn't like summer. Hates the heat. Tsukishima wouldn't be fond of it either if it wasn't for moments like this.

"Tsukki, I can feel you staring" comes after a while. Tsukishima shuffles on the bed, turns his back to his friend.

"Sorry" he says and thinks how he only ever apologizes when it's just the two of them. Feels guilty about it but doesn't know how to say it. Reaches for his phone to try and let Yamaguchi know in a song. 

The sound fills his room. It's upbeat, a woman is singing. Her voice irritates Tsukishima but he turns up the sound and lays his phone on the bedside table.

"Tsukki, you don't like pop songs" Yamaguchi comments. Kei turns so he could see him again. The boy's eyes are still closed.

"You do" after that there's a moment when Tsukishima wonders if he should have kept his mouth shut. It's not like him to say things like that. He sees Yamaguchi turn to his side and open his eyes.

"Kiss me, Tsukki" Yamaguchi whispers. Tsukishima puts his hands on the bed, lowers his lips to Tadashi's and does what he is told. 

It's hot and uncomfortable, his arms start aching, Yamaguchi starts pulling at his neck, bringing him closer. Tsukishima falls on the bed, has to use his elbows to get his head up and keep kissing Tadashi. He deepens the kiss and smiles into it when the boy under him whimpers. Kei shifts to only hold his weight on one arm, puts his hand on Yamaguchi's neck and slides his tongue in. 

When the song ends Tadashi pulls away and lays his head on the mattress. "Too... hot" he manages between breaths. 

"Yeah" Tsukishima answers and flops down next to his friend. They stay like that for awhile. Silence fills the room; Kei feels their hands touching and it's too hot for any contact but he doesn't want to pull away.

 

**Autumn**

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now_  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself 

 

"Can we go outside?" Yamaguchi asks when it starts raining.

"You'll catch a cold" Tsukishima answers without looking up from his phone. It's the weekend and they're spending it at Kei's house. Had been doing that ever since they started this friends-with-benefits thing.

"Please, Tsukki" Yamaguchi asks again, puts his hand on Tsukishima's thigh to make him look up. The boy is pouting, his hair messier than usual from them making out just a moment ago. 

"Fine" Kei sighs. "Don't blame me when you're sick."

Tadashi jumps up and Tsukishima smiles looking at him, wonders how did he get lucky enough to have Yamaguchi by his side.

When they go outside it's absolutely pouring. Yamaguchi has to wear one of Tsukishima's jackets because he didn't bring his own and it's too big for him. It starts clinging to his body in a few moments, makes the boy look really small.

Kei follows him to the back of the house and watches the boy spin in the rain, his hair sticking to his face.

"I don't like getting wet" Tsukishima says, ignores the fact he is still standing there because Yamaguchi asked him to.

There's no usual 'Sorry, Tsukki', Tadashi just keeps spinning. His grin so big it looks like the boy shines. Kei doesn't say anything about it. Gets his phone out of his pocket to play something. It's a song he's wanted Yamaguchi to hear for a long time now but never found the right time to play it to him. Thinks the boy won't actually hear it anyway.

"Don't you have anything happier in there?" Tadashi asks loudly. Tsukishima thinks he should savor the moment somehow. It's rare for him to see his friend like this. 

"It's special" he answers, walks over to the boy and makes him stand still. Yamaguchi tumbles, grabs onto Kei's arm for support.

"My head is spinning" he breathes out leaning into the taller.

"What else were you expecting?" Tsukishima asks mockingly but holds Tadashi still.

Then they're kissing and it's nothing like in the movies. It doesn't feel magical. It's weird. Wet and uncomfortable. Kei feels them both start shivering and they run back. The song has ended, Tsukishima puts it on again. Maybe he'll keep doing it until Yamaguchi really listens to the lyrics.

 

**Winter**

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

 

Kei never liked winter much. The white hurts his eyes and it's always cold. He looks over to Yamaguchi and frowns. 

"Your hands are red" he voices "Why are you not wearing gloves?"

"I-" Yamaguchi looks down, his cheeks red from the cold too. "You never wear gloves, Tsukki!" he exclaims, but doesn't look up.

"I keep my hands in my pockets" Tsukishima answers, sighs. "Let's find somewhere to eat and warm up." 

He watches the boy's hand that is closer to him till they reach the diner. Wonders if holding it would be too much. They're not dating after all.

The diner is loud and warm. It's filled with people talking and laughing. They try to find a table that's a bit more private but everything's full. They end up sitting near the window with people all around them. Tsukishima puts his headphones on and waits for the waiter. Tadashi is looking out the window, Kei tries not to watch him but fails.

Their waiter is young and attractive. When she smiles at Yamaguchi it makes Tsukishima all too aware that they're not actually dating and he has no right to be jealous. He turns up the volume of his music so that he wouldn't have to hear her chattering and how sweet her voice sounds. Tadashi orders for the both of them, when the waiter leaves Kei lets out a breath and clicks his tongue.

"Annoying" he says taking his headphones off.

"Really, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks propping his chin on his hand. "I think she's nice."

"Annoying" he repeats. "Your hands feeling any warmer?" Kei adds after a moment.

Tadashi only smiles. Tsukishima thinks the last time he wanted to kiss Yamaguchi this bad was when they were still only friends. The song playing in the diner changes. It's a shitty cover but Kei recognizes the words. It's a slow melody, Tsukishima thinks it doesn't fit the diner at all but realizes it probably fits what he feels towards Yamaguchi.

By the time the song ends Kei has Tadashi pressed to a wall in the bathroom and they're kissing. Yamaguchi lifts his hands up to play with Tsukishima's hair, Kei's arms find their way around the smaller boy's waist.

"Wait, Tsukki" Tadashi whimpers pulling away. "What if someone walks in?"

"I don't care." 

Yamaguchi lowers his hands on Tsukishima's shoulders and pushes him away. There's a moment when Tadashi looks into Kei's eyes and it feels like he's about to say something. Something very important but instead he leaves.

The white of the bathroom hurts Tsukishima's eyes. When he goes over to their table Yamaguchi has his head on his arms as if he's sleeping in class. His hands aren't red anymore. This time Kei is the one that feels cold.

 

**Spring**

_I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same_

 

The room smells of flowers. Tsukishima can see sunlight on the sheets. Feels warm where Yamaguchi's skin is touching his. It's an early Sunday morning with Tadashi half on top of Kei and smiling.

"What's the playlist for today, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks, yawning and resting his cheek on Tsukishima's chest.

Kei reaches for his phone, finds the song he wanted and presses play. He turns the volume down so that the words would fill the room like a whisper.

Tadashi laughs, his body moving lazily, eyes closed.

"I can't believe you listen to this" he slurs.

"It's a classic" is Tsukishima's answer and he wants to move because his legs might be going numb but doesn't want Yamaguchi to get up.

"I can't believe you listen to this" Yamaguchi repeats, slower and quieter this time.

"It fits" Kei answers, runs his hands down the smaller's back and smiles. Tadashi lifts his head, looks at him with question in his eyes. "Been a year" Tsukishima says, watches his friend go back to laying how he was.

"A good year" Yamaguchi says after they finish listening to the song and it starts again. "What now?" he asks, his breathing tickling Kei's skin.

"I love you" the taller says. Quiet and lazy, like it's simple, like Yamaguchi has heard it a thousand times already. He hasn't. 

"Me too" is the answer. "Love you too. For a long time now"

"Yeah"

The song plays and plays, repeats until it's just background noise. Tsukishima kisses the top of Tadashi's head, they both refuse to get up. They have to, eventually, when the sun reaches their eyes and sleep is long gone.

Yamaguchi kisses him when they're cleaning their teeth, mint toothpaste sticks to the corner of his lips, Kei doesn't say anything about it.


End file.
